Advice over Pazaak
by Veni Vidi Vichi
Summary: A simple Pazaak game before heading to Dantooine brings up a few . . . interesting topics.


Yup, this is Libros again. This is an LSFExile/Atton fanfic. I have to say, I just love Atton. I'd gladly take him over Disciple any day. I prefer my puppy dogs in dog form. Not that I don't like Disciple, I just think he worships the Exile more than he's actually attracted to her. Alrighty than, let's get on with my story, shall we?

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Star Wars, or Yu-Gi-Oh (don't freak out, I only quote it!) for that matter. Too bad, I could be pretty rich. A house in England, an entire library of books, high speed internet. *sigh* Alas, I am simply a girl playing with the characters.

"You know," the Exile muttered as she lay down a +1 card that brought her total up to twenty, "sometimes I wonder if I can trust Kreia; The things she says sound so . . ."

"Dark?" Atton supplied, flipping over a seven that brought his total up to twenty.

The Exile waited for him to flip another card before she spoke again,

"I don't know if that's what I mean." Her sigh was deep and troubled, not sure how to vocalize her thoughts. "And you'd better not be cheating Atton Rand."

"Just because you beat the Champ on Nar Shadaa doesn't mean I can't beat you fair and square. Citadel Station's a whole new world Raina."

She rolled her eyes in a very un-Jedi like manner before flipping another card. Her hands tapped unconsciously on the Pazaak talbe until Atton poked her arm.

"Your move," her informed her, his brown eyes sparkling playfully. "You must stop fidgiting and focus on the game. Remember what I have taught you my Padawan."

"Yeah, right," Raina teased. "I do believe I'm the Master here. But I do have to say; Visas taught me how to see, Disciple helped me with my healing trance, T3 taught me moving meditation, Bao-Dur taught me how to build a lightsaber from scrap parts. None of those teaching experiences were as shocking as having you teach me something."

"Very funny," Atton grumbled, flipping another card before letting out a whoop of excitement. "20 to 19! This one's mine!"

"That's just one round Atton, don't get cocky," Raina warned, waving a ten card in his direction. "And we're only playing one game before we need to head to Dantooine."

"And you'll get to see Kavar again," Atton said, studying the cards in his hand much too carefully for someone who's total was only seven.

"I told you," Raina stated firmly as she flipped a three. "He was my Master, not my boyfriend."

"I saw the way you looked at him on Onderan," Atton insisted, drawing a ten and then laying a three down from his hand. "It was the same kind of look Disciple is always sending you."

"One of yearning, respect, admiration," Raina listed as she placed a six on the table without looking at it. "And the absolute knowledge that the situation is hopeless."

"Woh Raina," Atton exclaimed, his eyes going wide, but staying firmly planted on her face. If she wasn't going to look away than he sure wasn't. "I didn't even think you noticed, and then you come out with that? Always full of surprises, aren't you?"

"Of course," Raina replied, smirking as she threw her goldne +1 onto the game table. "Though it's a lot easier when I used to feel the same way. I'll admit I once had a crush on Master Kavar, and I did feel all of those things I've described, but not anymore. I win, by the way."

"Yeah, right," Atton's doubt was obvious as she drew a five. "And I suppose Bao-Dur's just an old war buddy."

"How observant," Raina hissed. "You're right on both counts."

"Mhm," Atton muttered before triumphantly throwing down a +5 card, bringing his total up to twenty.

"This isn't over yet," Raina growled testily, adding a four to her table, bringing her total up to seventeen. Biting her lip she drew again. It was a ten. Now it is."

"I'm gonna beat you," Atton teased, trying to lighten the mood as he reached for his Pazaak deck.

"I meant what I said Atton," Raina said, her hand falling on his and stopping its motion. "Kavar is not the one my heart belongs to."

"Oh," Atton commented rogueshly. "It's not Disciple, is it?"

"Of course not," Raina retorted, shaking her head like an impatient horse. Atton watched the movement with amusement, he loved riling up the usally quiet Jedi. "He's like my brother, plus he's my Padawan."

"That's no excuse," Atton growled. They sat in silence for a few seconds, the only sounds coming from the bar in the other room. The classic cantina music floated in, accompianied by the soft sounds of conversation. Once his words had sunk in Atton spoke up again, "Let's make this game interesting. Since I've won two matches and you've only won one, the bet will be that if I win this match I get to ask one favor of you at any time. If by the off chance you win, I'll owe you two favors."

"Fine by me," Raina agreed. "I'll enjoy making you play leap Gizka with a Rancor."

"You wouldn't do that to me."

Raina drew a three and Atton countered with a one.

"No, I probably wouldn't," Raina admitted. "What would I do without my pilot?"

"Probably learn to fly a ship," he suggested. "One thing I've learned about you is that you can do anything you set your mind to."

Raina blushed a little and bowed her head to stare at the seven she'd picked up.

"There are lots of things I can't do."

"Like what?"

Atton's sceptism reduced Raina to silence as he drew a four. She bit her lip, a habit Revan had always teased her for, and drew a five before she spoke again,

"I can't fly a ship, I can't bake a pie, I don't make a good Jedi, and it seems I cna't go anywhere without getting in trouble these days."

"I can teach you how to fly a ship, Mira makes a good pie, and you do make a good Jedi," Atton attested, playing a two.

"And if I'm lucky the Council will have a solution for my Sith problem," Raina added as she drew a four. "And I'll hold at 19. With the rate you're going, you'll get a rush of high cards sooner than later."

Atton shrugged and drew a three.

"About the Council," Atton said. "Don't let them bully you around."

"They're the Council Atton, not the Exhange."

"That didn't stop them last time," he reminded her as he drew a one. "And I don't want that to happen to you again."

"I need answers Atton," Raina insisted before changing the subject. "And it's not like you to be so serious. What is your total now anyway?"

"Eleven," Atton answered without looking at the Pazaak table.

"Bet you get a ten now, Flyboy."

"We'll see."

And see they did.

2

3

3

"One more card," Raina muttered. "There's no way you'll get a one. You're not that lucky. I've won."

"Don't cound your Kinrath before they hatch."

They both stared at his deck with an intense gleam in both of their eyes. His hand paused dramatically over them.

"Trust in the heart of the cards."

"No way," Raina exclaimed.

"Pure Pazaak!" Atton crowed triumphantly, holding the card up for her to see before laying it on the table. "And don't forget about hour bet."

"I know," Raina responded, gathering their cards and putting them away, obviously apprehensive about his reward. She'd begun to regret making the bet with him. "I guess Kreia's right on one thing, the Force protects fools and imbeciles."

"Don't worry about it," Atton said gently, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. "It won't be anything bad."

Raina, relieved by his use of the future tense, briskly checked the time, ignoring the way his face had darkened when she'd said Kreia's name.

"We'd better go. It's not good to keep a Jedi Council waiting. We were only supposed to stop long enough to give Vogga's offer on the-"

"Raina."

She turned back to face him and watched him struggle with his words, looking as if he was drowning under the weight of what he was trying to tell her.

"Watch out for Kreia."

The Exile gave her pilot a grateful smile before heading out of the game room.

I hope you enjoyed my try at a Kotor 2 fanfic. It's my favorite game ever, so I tried really hard on it. And is anyone else a huge fan of Kavar, I mean, he's in the game for, like, no time at all and I still think he's really cool! ; Did any of you spot the YU-GI-OH quote? Let me know in your review! And let me know if you'd like to find out what Atton is going to ask for! Hint Hint Nudge Nudge

~Libros


End file.
